Intoxicación
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Cuando decides correr el riesgo de enamorarte, debes aceptar la intoxicacion que el hecho conlleva... -MiloxCamus- One-shot


Bueno… este fic lo escribí porque una persona que amo mucho me sugirió que lo hiciera. Él me aconsejo que no dejara las cosas que me gustaban y que siguiera adelante, incluso me dijo que lo hiciera con un tema tan difícil como lo es su cobardía.

Bien, pues aquí está mi propia historia. No es un ciento por ciento de ella… pero al menos es la parte que más considero importante en este momento porque quiero desahogar un corazón roto.

Gracias a quien guste de leerlo y disculpen las falles gramaticales u ortográficas, pero por razones de fuerza mayor me fue imposible darle más de una leida. Cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba llorando…

Y… Esta historia para ti… mi amor frustrado, mi amor de otoño… mi cobarde amor…

Nota: por obvias razones esta no es una historia feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Intoxicación<strong>

Algunas personas podrían culpar a mi signo de estos arrebatos de pasión, pues, como un fiel amigo suele decir, los escorpiones, por naturaleza, se dejan dominar por ese lado impetuoso de sí mismos…

Bien, pues yo no creo ni en destinos, ni en signos, ni en predicciones baratas, ni en eso de que el ascendente determina tu personalidad… y no sé qué más… Mi comportamiento no califica para nada con un alacrán venenoso, porque si así fuera, en vez de un mensaje de texto habría sido mucho más sencillo tener relaciones y luego matarlo como suelen hacerlo estos insectos.

A penas hace unos segundos apreté en mi celular la tecla 'enviar' para dictar mi sentencia, consciente de que una vez dicho esto, no habría vuelta atrás. Yo no me arrepentiría, él no me rogaría y las cosas volverían a como estaban al inicio… Y con el inicio me refiero a antes de besarnos… o peor aún, antes de conocernos.

Él, definitivamente, no me buscaría otra vez… Y no es como si deseara que algo así suceda, pero… me habría gustado no haber sido presionada a tomar esta decisión.

"_Es todo… Terminamos…" _Fue lo escribí con las manos temblorosas. Debo reconocer que el sentimiento de soledad y abandonado latiguearon mi corazón hasta que esas palabras se filtraron por mis dedos; sin embargo, recordarlo me hace sentir… dolor, es como si mi corazón se hubiera vuelto de piedra y pesara una tonelada. Me cuesta estar sentado en el sofá sin tener la cabeza entre las piernas y sentir que el pecho se va cada vez más contra el suelo… Sé que se debe a la pérdida de una persona amada, sé que este es el paso que sigue, sé que esto es como un proceso de desintoxicación después de consumir un aliciente…

_¡AH!..._ ¿Por qué las personas se enamoran? ¡No lo entiendo! Me he hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez durante los últimos diez años. Miras a alguien a los ojos, te das cuenta que tiene algo que te gusta, lo conoces, y entonces surge ese arrebatador sentimiento de amor, ternura, ilusión… Bueno, después del primer beso es difícil no hacerse a la idea de que otras cosas nuevas y hermosas tocaran a tu puerta ¿no es cierto? Pero luego de romper el globo y darte cuenta que el tiempo y la compañía son importantes, la ruptura y el adiós son inevitables.

Tan inevitables como este sentimiento de pérdida, o desolación. No quisiera entrar en el dramatismo, pero es cierto lo que cuentan del amor y que yo mismo he probado demasiadas veces al paso de este tiempo: una vez que todo aquello termina, viene implicado un sentimiento de muerte; no sólo por la idea de pensar –durante la depresión- que el dolor jamás pasara, sino porque realmente cuando tus planes con esa persona se terminan y tus ilusiones se mueren, también lo hace una parte de ti. Si, esa parte donde alojaste ese cálido sentimiento termina por pudrirse dentro del pecho y se convierte en un estúpido cáncer que termina por carcomer todo lo demás. Yo mismo intento levantarme del sillón con la idea de simplemente dormir y darle al paso de la noche la oportunidad de cicatrizar está herida, pero mientras más lo intento la sangre se coagula en mis venas y me imposibilita moverme. El pecho me pesa, me duele, mi corazón deja de latir apenas pienso en lo último que ha pasado y se levanta cada vez que su cara me viene la mente: él es tan inteligente, es tan noble y diverso que él mismo se niega la oportunidad de brindarlo a los demás, de verlo por sí mismo; su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que incluso yo que no tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo, simplemente lo hago cuando la veo…

No quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero como odio este sentimiento… No entiendo porque la gente le dedica un día del año, ni porque le atribuyen todo el poder para la obra buena del mundo. Si alguien amara como yo lo hago, entenderían que hacerlo es la cosa menos racional y sin sentido del universo. El dolor es agobiante…

Dicen que el amor conlleva al sacrificio, otros dicen que jamás debería ser causa de sufrimiento, otros que el sentimiento desinteresado es el más sano, y otros que si no sientes celos por quien amas entonces es señal de que no lo haces… Nadie puede pensar o sentir por los demás, nadie puede –ni debe- establecer como es este sentimiento si jamás ha tenido el corazón roto.

Y yo sé que no soy el primero ni el único con un corazón roto…

_¡Bah!_ Estúpidos mortales… Ahora sé porque algunos escritores lo atribuyen como el regalo de los dioses. Si los dioses tuvieran algo así, nuestro mundo sería un total caos, pues mientras más ames, mientras más te entregues, mayor será la caída cuando todo termine… Si los dioses perdieran al igual que nosotros la cabeza, realmente no sé si quedaría algún humano con vida; pues mientras yo estoy aquí muriendo por la pérdida de quien amo, tengo ganas de despedazar algo con la única esperanza de que el padecimiento literalmente se diluya mientras lo hago…

Estoy enfermo… Estoy muriendo… pero sé que tú serás la última persona en sanarme…

… … ….

Han pasado más de dos horas desde que envíe aquél mensaje, y mi celular no ha dado señales de que él ha entendido mi despedida. Supongo que si no tiene tiempo para verme, mucho menos para que le importe que me esté despidiendo. ¿Qué más da? A penas nos habíamos visto, él apenas daba señales de que yo existiera. No importaba que Camus no estuviera físicamente presente, yo me conformaba con escuchar su voz, o saber que estaba ahí aunque fuese un mensaje de texto; pero no… El señor es una persona tan importante que ni siquiera tiene el tiempo para decirme que está ahí, a mi lado, aunque no pueda verlo o abrazarlo… _agggr! _

Trato de tranquilizar mis pensamientos meneando la cabeza.

Para este momento estoy haciendo arribo en mi habitación después de apagar las luces del departamento. Cierro la puerta de un golpe, todavía a oscuras y a tientas, torpemente intento encender la luz.

Una vez que el cuarto está iluminado lo primero que aparece ante mis ojos, sentado con sus pequeños ojos negros, es un osito de peluche café felposo con un elegante moño rojo sobre su cuello. Yo lo acomodé cuidadosamente dentro de una bota de terciopelo blanca con azul, con la cara de un santa Claus por fuera, y una caja de galletas para helado pequeña en el interior.

Al mirarlo, no puedo evitar las ganas de caminar hacia él y tirarlo fríamente por la ventana… pero, en cuanto mis dedos lo tocan simplemente esos sentimientos se evaporan…

**-.- Flash Back .-.**

-"¿Qué te gustaría como regalo de navidad?"- Reparé en la sorpresa que mi pregunta le generó cuando parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, y me lo comprobó cuando volteó a verme un poco extrañado. Él y yo somos de la misma estatura, así que no tuve problema en notar su estado anímico. –"Te lo pregunto porque no tenemos mucho saliendo y…"

-"Francamente nunca he recibido nada en estas fechas. No es algo que acostumbremos en mi casa, ¿sabes? Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de costumbres."- Sonrió suavemente. Yo no sabía que decir… Sé que él no es del tipo de personas que se preocupen por cualquier cosa, o que se sienta mal por algo tan insignificante, pero de alguna forma siento que la navidad es dar y compartir, no por el hecho de comprar obsequios costosos, sino por el dar un poco de ti a otras personas…

Debí haber estado demasiado pensativo porque entrelazó nuestros dedos y sin decirme nada me plantó un beso.

-"Ahora que hago memoria… creo que sí, alguna vez recibí algo…"- Se quedó pensativo.

-"¿Qué fue?"

-"En una ocasión, una chica se me declaró y le dije que a mí me gustaban los hombres, se lo dije porque ella era demasiado insistente…"- Suspiró mientras se retiraba algún mal recuerdo con el dorso de la mano en la frente. –"No es que fuera mentira… pero el día que hicimos un intercambio ella me regaló una vela aromática de fresa con forma de una princesa… tenía su vestido, su corona y unas zapatillas…"- Sonrió, y se rió aún más cuando vio mi expresión.

-"Es broma…"

-"Claro que no. Aún la tengo guardada."- Mi corazón saltó.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque era un regalo…"

**.-. End Of Flash Back -.-**

Camus no es del tipo romántico, ni del tipo detallista, pero esa de palabras, respuestas, o acciones son las que cada día llenaban mi corazón con deseos, sentimientos e ilusiones hacia su persona. En cuanto terminó de hablar yo quise detenerme y besarlo, besarlo como tal vez no lo había hecho hasta ese momento; pero ya que estábamos cruzando la venida, habría sido un suicidio…

Su cuerdo me pica como aguja en el pecho… Me remueve todas estas cosas que creí haber dejado momentos antes en el sofá…

Antes de él me prometí que no volvería a enamorarme otra vez… Yo… absolutamente deseché la idea porque a la gente le gustaba jugar con mis sentimientos. Sean hombres o mujeres, a ambos les complace hacerme creer que desean algo conmigo, y al segundo se retractan. No miento cuando digo que me sentí apestado…

Camus fue esa necesidad de gritar, de vivir, de sentir sangre en las venas otra vez. Tal vez porque vertí en él todas mis esperanzas… tal vez porque sentí que si no me daba esta oportunidad otra vez, moriría solo y viejo, y que con el paso del tiempo me amargaría por completo; tal vez me encapriché, tal vez deseé demasiado, o fui demasiado blando con los anhelos de mi corazón. Quizá debí ser más egoísta, quizá debí ambicionar más…

Al retornar mi vista al osezno me doy cuenta que no escogí algo adecuado para una persona como él; sin embargo, yo realmente quería que ese fuese el primer presente de muchos… Yo no sabía que obsequiarle, y un día, en la tienda, simplemente vi el oso con su moño rojo. Al contemplarlo me di cuenta que era tan elegante como Camus…

Yo… escogí este oso porque él me inspira todas las cosas que siento por ti… Mis ganas de abrazarte, de tenerte cerca, de decirte cuanto te extraño…

"_Te extrañé…_" Susurraste una tarde después de mucho tiempo sin vernos, mientras te fundías conmigo en un abrazo.

-"Mentiroso…"- Declaro con un suspiro entrecortado.

Porque cuando realmente quieres a alguien, cuando enserio tienes ganas de verlo, no importa el cómo ni el cuándo si tú te haces presente…

… … ….

Que nefasta navidad…

No podría decirlo con más ánimo de quejarme porque las fuerzas se me han ido en estos últimos días de lágrimas perdidas.

Quisiera que alguien entendiera que aunque soy un hombre, soy una persona con corazón y con ganas de desahogarse…

Recuerdo que hace un mes le pedí que me secuestrara. Le dije que quería pasar esa navidad en su compañía, con nadie más; pero, entre el dinero y el tiempo su mísera respuesta fue que o nos encerrábamos en un cuarto de hotel o él en su casa y yo en la mía y así nos evitábamos problemas.

Debo reconocer que su primera respuesta no me desagradó del todo, pero ¿a qué iba uno a encerrarse a un cuarto de hotel, si no es para tener sexo veinticuatro horas? Nosotros no hemos intimidado –y todo indica que no lo haremos nunca- y el hecho de pensar en ello hace que ciertamente tenga fantasías cursis respecto a eso porque yo quiero a alguien que me ame y que me deje amarlo, más que a una persona con la que solamente pueda tener un rato de desfogue. Digo, candidatos para eso me sobran, pero personas que estén dispuestas a aceptar un corazón como el mío… bueno, francamente están escasas por no decir que no existen.

Para la segunda respuesta, la más convincente y efectiva de las dos, no puedo describir el sentimiento de decepción que me causó. Yo ya me había topado en mi vida una vez con alguien de decisiones fáciles, y no creí que eso me ocurriría otra vez, pero al escucharle decir eso de inmediato supe que Camus era de los que prefieren el camino fácil, las cosas en las manos, y una vida sencilla. Para ser una persona que ama las matemáticas, y que hasta donde yo sé los problemas con números y demás, vivir simplemente me habría resultado una barbaridad; pero así es él… No riesgos, no complicaciones… Decepcionado y herido acepté que él era así, y que si yo quería tener algo serio con él debería resignarme o quizá trabajar en que él quisiera vivir una aventura conmigo.

Como sea, lo de la navidad lo dejé por la paz. De todos modos él y yo terminamos antes de que si quisiera pudiera saber si había cambiado o no de decisión. No es que haya recibido respuesta, y la verdad eso me preocupa un poco, pero siendo Camus tan simple como lo he pensado con anterioridad, él ni siquiera se aventuraría a no querer terminar, a responderme que luego hablamos o algo así…

La verdad, me habría gustado recibir cualquier mensaje de su parte por muy doloroso que fuera su contenido. Es lo que dije antes, el estar en el lugar sin importar que no sea a través de un contacto físico, el saber que le importo por lo menos para aceptar en el mensaje de texto que lo nuestro se ha terminado.

En fin… Terminé pasando la peor navidad de mi vida con mi familia… La cena fue un desastre, mi vesicular biliar se inflamó a un doscientos por ciento –exagerando-, y terminé deseando que el veinticuatro de diciembre fuera borrado completamente del calendario. Para el año que entra definitivamente buscaré un trabajo que me absorba lo suficiente como para no pensar en amores, regalos, familia, cenas y demás… ¡estoy tan deprimido! Odio que las cosas no resulten como yo espero, ni que el esfuerzo que hago para llevar a cabo una tarea termine por dar frutos… Siento como si diera lo mejor de mí en todo lo que hago y esto se fuera al bote de basura…

Es veinticinco de diciembre. Mi cuerpo se encuentra literalmente desparramado sobre el colchón, envuelto en un montón de cobertores. Mi aspecto debería ser como el de un niño enfermo que no quiere ir a la escuela. Son las seis de la tarde y no he podido levantarme… Ni siquiera siento hambre, pero tampoco tengo ganas de dormir. Sé que antes dije que lo que sigue después de un rompimiento es la desintoxicación, y aunque sé que para ello se necesita un procedimiento completo, el pensar en sacar de mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón y las pocas partes del cuerpo que él tocó a esa persona tan importante para mí… Me hace sentir que más vale quedarme en cama que afrontar la realidad…

Ya he borrado su número de mi celular, la única llamada que me hizo y su número, pero en mi cerebro se quedaron tatuados esos números cinco, ocho, y seis de su composición. El cuarenta y seis ahora es el más odiado para mí porque así termina su número de contacto. La canción que le añadí para reconocerlo si me llamaba –la pobre solamente sonó una vez- ahora me provoca ganas de vomitar…

Me engañó, me mintió… Quisiera decir que lo odio, que le deseo las peores cosas para este año y para el que le sigue, pero no puedo… ¡no puedo! Camus es la persona más importante para mí hoy día. Camus me llenó de vida y vitalidad mientras estuvimos juntos, su sonrisa plasmó su huella en mi corazón, y sus besos cálidos inyectaron de penicilina un corazón que ya estaba roto. Yo sé que él ahora estará felizmente con alguien, pero no quiero que él sienta este dolor, porque sin importar como, una vez que pruebas la soledad, el abandono y la desesperación, difícilmente puedes escapar de ellos. Te acosan, te persiguen, te apresan, te muerden, te devoran con vida y luego solamente dejan un cadáver… Nadie podría entender como me siento, a menos que se hubiesen sentido así antes. Quien no ha probado, quien no ha conocido lo que es estar completamente solo no sabe lo que dice cuando aconsejan al resto que debería estar solo para pensar mejor las cosas… ¡Por favor! Si el hombre hubiera nacido para estarlo no sería un ser social, ni siquiera los animales están así; algunos requieren vivir en manadas para sobrevivir.

-"Ya no importa…"- Pienso en voz alta, con un timbre que no reconozco como mío; es como si otra persona estuviera hablando por mí.

Y a pesar de que lo digo, estiro la mano hacia un lado del buró. Mis músculos no son de goma, ni mis dedos lo bastante largos para alcanzar la correa del teléfono, así que me veo obligado a mover el resto de mi cuerpo para tomarlo por fin entre la palma de mi mano.

"_Te deseo una muy feliz navidad…"_ Comienzo a escribir en el pequeño pizarrón para mensaje de texto, mientras pienso en la cena que estará comiendo en compañía de sus amigos o de su familia. MI debo intenta apresar el botón de enviar, pero… mi cabeza está plagada por ideas y recuerdos… "_No dejes que nadie te diga que eres una roca, porque yo sé que tienes mucho que dar una vez que encuentras a esa persona_…" Como a mí, por ejemplo. No podría olvidare esas cuantas excepciones que hizo cuando de mí se trataba. Tal vez necesita a alguien más… Quizá requiere que otro tipo de persona esté a su lado para impulsar ese lado que brilla en mí por él. "_Y no olvides lo mucho que te amé… aún te debo tu regalo, ¿sabes?... Espero poder dártelo uno de estos días…"_ Sonrió a medias, y mientras con el dorso de mi mano seco una tibia lágrima de mi mejilla, con la otra, aprieto el botón de enviar.

Una vez que el mensaje se va y que mi vida hace lo mismo cuando suspiro, dejo el celular a un lado e intento reprimir este sentimiento de tristeza y desolación.

Él no me quiere, nunca me quiso… No importan sus excepciones, o sus palabras, o sus besos… Al final todo se demuestra con hechos y a él eso le faltó.

Mi pobre oso se quedará para siempre en la cómoda, porque aunque no quiera tener ni saber nada de Camus, ciertamente lo escogí para él y no puedo dárselo a nadie más. Había pensado en usarlo como un regalo para un amigo cursi, pero cada vez que lo levantaba con la intensión de meterlo a mi bolsa, el sentimiento de culpa y abandono retornaba más fuerte que nunca. Yo sé que me será difícil olvidarme de mi amor de otoño –porque terminó antes de que el invierno pudiera tocar nuestras vidas-, y que tendré constantemente al osezno para recordármelo, pero tal vez lo cuelgue como un prisionero de guerra para recordarme que el amor…

En este instante mi celular comienza a vibrar. Mis ojos llorosos y cansados de tanto hacerlo enfocan el aparato, y aunque vida sea la que me falta, de un brinco tomo el aparto: es un mensaje, y no de cualquier persona, es uno suyo…

¿Me dirá que no tenía crédito…? ¿Qué lo siente? ¿Qué el trabajo lo obligó a dejarme esperando por él…?

"_¿Cuándo?"_ No es la respuesta que esperaba, ni lo que quería saber de él después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna señal…

¿Cuándo qué? Camus debió perder la cabeza entre las muchas cuentas que tiene que hacer. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba hablando conmigo… ¿Qué tal y ese mensaje era para alguien más?

Revisando la conversación me doy cuenta de que en mi último mensaje le dije que quería darle su presente… Camus tiene un lado materialista, pero no creí que esta se hiciera presente tan pronto y mucho menos conmigo…

"_Cuando tengas tiempo…_" Le respondo. Seguramente me dirá que la semana que entra, un rato por la noche… Quizá sólo quince minutos…

Pero me equivoqué…

"_Te veo en dos horas en el lugar de siempre…" _

… … ….

Sin poder quitarme sus últimas palabras de la cabeza, caminando despacio, suspirando, e intentando hacerme a la idea de que realmente Camus QUIERE VERME, me dirijo hacia el parque del centro donde hay un reloj que es una fuente, o una fuente que pretende ser un reloj… Realmente no me he detenido mucho a pensar en eso, pero afirmo que es lo más interesante y elegante que tenemos que en este pueblo con pinta a ciudad…

No, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sé que debería distraerme con algo más que él para no perderme por completo en sus ojos una vez que lo vea, pero no sé de qué forma explicarle a mi cerebro que lo amo, que él es lo único que quiere y que necesito en este momento. Sólo quiero que él me abrace, que me diga que me extrañó como siempre y luego que me asegure que no me volverá a olvidar, aunque luego termine haciéndolo…

¿Es demasiado pedir un corazón que esté dispuesto a corresponder al mío…?

Según yo no es demasiado tarde, pero cuando escucho el reloj –fuente- del parque sonar, emprendo la carrera: Camus es muy puntual, y si llega y no estoy ahí, quizá se arrepienta…

Los tacones de mis botas hacen crujir el pasto cubierto de nieve bajo mis pies, y mientras yo me peleo con la carrea de la bolsa, la bufanda, y los guantes que hacen que todo se me resbale de las manos, apresuro el paso mientras escucho como el reloj da las últimas campanadas…

Estaba tan preocupado porque él fuese a huir, que no me preparé psicológicamente para verlo: él ya me esperaba al pie del reloj. Sus manos estaban dentro del abrigo negro noche, pero yo estaba seguro que portaba los guantes cafés que su madre le dio como regalo. Traía un pantalón de vestir también negro, una camisa o algo parecido de color blanco, y una bufanda roja sobre el cuello. Su aspecto no era lo que más me sorprendía, porque ya está había olvidado lo que la mayoría de las veces usaba cuando estábamos juntos; lo que más me impactaba era su forma de mirarme y sonreír una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban…

Me detengo a pocos metros de llegar como si sus pupilas me hubieran frenado. Esta vez no está sonriendo, está un poco serio; y cuando se acerca a mí… me dan ganas de volver a correr…

-"Hola."- Me saluda cuando está de frente. No se inclina, no me abraza… Trago saliva mientras trato de respirar.

-"… ¿Me tardé…?"

-"Un poco…"- Responde, avanzando a un lado de mí. Sé que no se irá sin decir más porque entonces habría tomado el camino contrario.

-"Espera…"- Lo detengo del brazo. –"Abrázame."- Pero no espero a que sea él quien lo haga porque tal vez se niegue y me deje esperando como lo ha hecho por su presencia estos días. Creo que él apenas está procesando mi petición, cuando mis brazos ya están alrededor de su cintura.

Mi corazón tiene miedo… Todas y cada una de las pulsaciones de este momento son dolorosas. Creo que está tratando de expulsar las ilusiones que me pude haber formado con este recuentro. Y es que Camus es muy importante para mí. Mientras lo abrazo, mientras pretendo que él me regale de su presencia, de su ser, de su calor, no dejo de repetirme que no podría amarlo más aunque me lo pidiera. Mi corazón está completamente lleno de este sentimiento por él… y él… después de un momento sólo se aparta y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mis labios están resentidos… ¿Me está castigando? ¿No se da cuenta que en este momento lo único que quiero son sus besos y todo el amor que pueda brindarme?

Sin decir palabra comienza a caminar, pero sé que desea que lo siga porque me espera y sus pies se mueven al ritmo de los míos.

-"¿Y… cómo has estado?"- No sé si realmente le importa o sólo me lo pregunta porque es educado.

¿Cómo quieres que esté? He llorado mucho estos días porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente y mi corazón. Pensarte es motivo para sufrir día, tarde y noche… No me hagas preguntas tontas, por favor…

Suspiro.

-"Bien… creo…"- No sé si debo entrar en dramatismos.

-"¿Y la navidad? Tú si la celebras."

-"Fue horrible…"- Gruño, tratando de que mi vesícula no explote esta vez sí recuerdo el desastre de esa noche.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Digamos que… si me invitan a cenar el año que entra será un bonito gesto de educación. Eso, o esperan que muera por derramamiento biliar."- Sonríe suavemente y se sienta en una banca que estaba al paso. Me hace una seña para que yo haga lo mismo. –"Créeme, no puedo describir lo horrible que fue…"- Me hago para atrás el cabello con los dedos sobe las cienes, tanto peinándolo como para calmar el dolor de cabeza que me ha surgido. –"¿Y tú?"

-"Me dormí hasta tarde por hablar con mi padre trivialidades."- Sonríe. –"No es que no lo hagamos de vez en cuando, pero ayer parecía que no lo hacíamos en mucho tiempo…"

-"Debió ser agradable…"

-"Lo fue."- Sonríe de nuevo. Ningún gesto de sus labios ha sido completo, es como si encarcelara sus ganas por demostrar alegría.

-"Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide…"- Abro la bolsa con la esperanza de que el contenido de esta aminore un poco el sentimiento. No sé… tal vez el presente cambie un poco las cosas entre nosotros si entiende lo valiosa que es esta persona para mí. –"No es la gran cosa, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que quería dártelo…"- El osezno café con moño rojo sale de la bolsa con la parte complementaria del regalo, y aunque tengo ganas de ver su cara cuando se lo entregue, no me atrevo.

-"¿Me lo quieres dar ahora?"- Inquiere, atrayendo mis ojos para leer en los suyos el porqué de su vacilación. –"Quizá después de lo que te diga ya no me lo quieras dar…"- Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal… Y si alguien escuchó un grito ese fue mi corazón. Sus palabras me picaron, me dolieron. Parece que mi mal presentimiento está por cumplirse.

Trago saliva y le extiendo el oso.

-"Es tuyo… No importa lo que quieras decirme, lo compré para ti…"- Siento un nudo en la garganta. Va a terminar personalmente conmigo, aunque yo ya lo haya hecho por mensaje.

Entre nosotros se hace el silencio…

-"Dime…"- Me siento correctamente en la banca, encogiéndome un poco. Si mi corazón se rompe y comienza a desbordarse, no quiero que él lo vea.

-"Creí que esto sería más fácil…"- Idiota, eres matemático y no sabes que esas cosas no existen. –"Creo que resolver un problema de algebra es menos difícil que pensar en esto…"

-"Simplemente dilo."- Le digo irritado. Ya sé lo que va a salir de su boca, ¿por qué no corro simplemente y lo dejo ahí? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de torturarme? ¡Vamos, ya me resigné a perderlo, nada podría ser peor que aceptar de una vez la idea!

-"No pude responder tus mensajes antes porque no sabía cómo hacerlo… Tomaba el celular, escribía, y al segundo borraba todo. Y debo decir que no me fue fácil aceptarlo, pero creo que necesitas encontrar a alguien que te de todo lo que tú deseas…"

Todo lo que yo deseo… Este sujeto no me conoce ni a la mitad y ya toma decisiones por mí.

-"Ya te dije qué es lo único que necesito…"- Menea la cabeza.

-"Pero yo no puedo dártelo. Necesitas a alguien que esté contigo, y necesitas hacer las cosas por ti mismo y no por los demás; cuando lo hagas tal vez considere…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Shaka me dijo que tú me convenías, que eras una muy buena persona… pero creo que hay cosas que debes hacer por ti mismo y NO por la felicidad de los demás. Pienso que si estas un momento a solas encontraras ese coraje que te hace falta…"

-"¿Tú has estado solo alguna vez?"- Lo interrumpo fríamente.

-"Si… No… No sé…"

-"Bien, pues yo crecí sin padre, sin madre y sin hermanos. Yo crecí teniendo sobre mis hombros una responsabilidad que no me pertenecía y sobre eso los estragos de la soledad sin amigos y sin personas a las cuales yo pudiera decirles que mal me sentía o cuanta falta me hacía un abrazo… ¡No me salgas con que necesito estar solo para pensar y para adquirir carácter!"- Y por fin, aquello que reprimí se rompió. Me volteé hacia el lado contrario mientras apretaba los ojos y los labios, mientras mis puños se crispaban sobre las piernas y deseaba que un rayo me partiera.

Desde que era niño fui marcado con un mísero destino. Traté de no quejarme y de vivir simplemente por el hecho de, no porque yo tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Conforme crecí adquirí dones, habilidades y una personalidad de la que no me arrepiento aunque me haya traído una herida tras otra. Sé que Camus es una persona abierta, aunque también está cerrada por dentro. Sé que tiene la capacidad de amar y de sentir, pero en este momento, mientras dejo fluir mi pena en silencio, me habría gustado que él me tocara… Sentirlo cerca habría sido mil veces mejor que sufrir solo.

Él no habla. Tal vez es todo lo que quería decir.

-"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Dime que quieres estar con alguien más."

-"Eso no es cierto…"

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué me dices esto? Lo que yo quiero y que necesito es estar contigo."

-"Pero yo quiero que estés bien por ti mismo, y no que dependas de mí para eso. Muchas veces te dije que te quería, y es cierto. Para mí no es sencillo decirle algo así a otra persona, pero contigo esos tapujos no existían. Y… ya te lo dije antes, para mí no fue sencillo aceptar esto."

-"¡No lo digas! ¡Retráctate! Dame un regalo de navidad y luego…"

-"¿Regalo? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"- No es algo material idiota…

-"No quiero que me compres flores, o que me des chocolates, o una bufanda, o… algo que hayas visto en un aparador. Yo quiero…"- Sólo te quiero a ti. Deseo pasar el resto de este día como si fuera una de esas citas maravillosas que tantas tardes y noches atrás formaron parte de nuestra vida. –"… quiero que me lleves a un hotel…"- Murmuro, sintiendo como la sangre sube hasta mis mejillas mientras ladeo la cara para mirarlo fijamente.

-"¿Quieres… qué cosa…?"

-"Quiero que me regales un día de tu vida, este día… Quiero estar contigo en la intimidad y…"

-"¿No lo entiendes? Tú y yo ya terminamos. ¿Por qué quieres vivir una fantasía?"

-"No se trata de eso…"- Intento encontrar las palabras para explicarle, para convencerle, pero su negativa, aún si siquiera pronunciarla me ha herido.

Yo lo quiero… Mi corazón me lo está gritando, me lo está pidiendo de forma desesperada. Yo jamás me he arrepentido de algo que no he hecho; es decir, es común que siempre me sienta culpable por cosas que hago, pero jamás por algo que no he intentado porque sé que siempre tengo tiempo de repetirlo. Si vamos a terminar, lo único que quiero es saber que me entregué sin reservas a esta persona, aunque de ella no pueda decir lo mismo…

-"Sólo llévame, y después te puedes ir…"- Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Tengo ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo… de quedarme ahí dormido y no saber lo que será cuando despierte mañana y sepa que la desintoxicación no ha terminado.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso… No fui educado así. No puedo llevarte a la cama, hacer lo que quiera contigo y después… irme."- Trago aire y comienzo a sollozar.

Nadie me dijo que esto iba a ser tan difícil… Yo sabía que enamorarme conllevaba este riesgo, y traté muchas veces de huir de él, pero… quise confiar, quise probar; quería que al morir, mucho tiempo después, pudiera agradecer la oportunidad de haber amado y de haber sido correspondido… Me siento tan idiota…

No importa como lo diga, al final sigue pareciendo que nunca me ha querido…

-"La vida es muy corta…"- Comienzo a decir mientras seco mis lágrimas. –"Cuando mi padre murió supe que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo al lado de las personas que amaba porque no habría segunda oportunidad. Tú perdiste a alguien valioso para ti hace poco, y no te despediste; creí que entenderías y compartirías este pensamiento…"

-"Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, y por mi te juro que lo que más quiero es tener tu amistad. Si bien es cierto que aún tengo este dolor en el pecho, yo…"

-"¡Siénteme!"- Exclamo poniéndome de pie y tirando de su brazo para que se ponga en pie.

La última vez, él no podía llorar. Yo notaba su tristeza, su pesar… sentía la presión que se acumulaba en su pecho y que él se negaba a dejar salir. Pensé en las cosas que a mí me hacían bien, y simplemente lo abracé y lo besé hasta enjugar las gráciles lágrimas que poco a poco se desprendieron de sus ojos…

El dolor a veces sabe menos peor cuando hay alguien a tu lado…

Sé que Camus no bromea cuando dice que lo nuestro ha terminado, pero no puedo creer que en todo este rato no haya mostrado ningún símbolo de debilidad. No parece triste o molesto, tampoco diré que luce feliz… Quisiera que al menos me demostrara que es igual de difícil para él dejarme, como para mi aceptarlo; eso me calmaría un poco para aminorar su pesar…

Lo abrazo. Él me abraza también…

Lo quiero tanto. No podría hacerlo más aunque él me lo pidiera. Mi pecho unido con el suyo emite un constante golpeteo como si el corazón quisiera hacerse presente ante él. De alguna manera siento que no exageré cuando dije que mi órgano cardíaco se moría por gritar.

-"Yo te amo… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No puedes ver todo lo que siento…?"

-"Por eso es mejor que terminemos ahora… yo sé que te quiero, pero sé que si seguimos juntos entonces no querré dejarte ir, y querré hacer cosas que no deseo…"- ¿Qué? –"No tengo nada que ofrecerte, y no tienes que verlo como el fin de esto, sino como una pausa hasta que tenga algo más para ti, y después… tal vez… Milo, necesito hacer otras cosas primero…"- Tomó una bocana de aire mientras comienzo a reírme, burlándome de mí mismo, a la par que rompo nuestro abrazo.

-"¡Gracias por decírmelo! ¡Así te olvidaré más rápido…!"- Lo golpeo en el pecho. –"Me haces ver como un obstáculo, como un freno para todos tus grandiosos planes…"

-"No, no… lo estás mal interpretando."

-"Tú mismo lo dijiste. Terminas conmigo para no sentir algo más por mí… Eres un cobarde…"- Él sin agallas y yo sin fuerzas o raciocinio para entender que este tipo es todo de lo que había estado huyendo. Yo también tenía miedo de enamorarme, de sentir, de perder, y sin embargo lo hice. Me ilusioné y me aferré prácticamente a estar con alguien que no merecía ninguna de estas lágrimas.

Me vienen a la mente toda y una cada una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de él, y ahora, después de lo que he escuchado, me parece una mentira… Es como haber salido con una persona diferente en aquellos días y estar con otra nueva en este momento.

-"Te lo dije antes, Milo… soy una persona complicada y siempre he tenido el mismo problema en todas las situaciones…"- ¿Qué más me da? Tenía la esperanza de que si se quedaba conmigo podría contagiarle un poco de mi personalidad, tal vez podría enseñarle que sentir y amar no tenían nada de malo, que muy por el contrario podría descubrir que al hacerlo, tomaba prestado un poco de cada ser humano con el que tuviera contacto… Tomar el amor como una herramienta para vivir mejor.

-"Ya no importa… Terminamos."- Declaro agachando la cabeza. Él asiente como si le estuviera preguntando.

Al quedarnos en silencio me doy cuenta que los latidos de mi corazón son pausados. Creo que se ha cansado de querer comunicarse con algo que no existe en esa caja torácica.

-"Debo volver a casa…"- Me doy la vuelta para comenzar mi camino.

-"¿No quieres que te acompañe?"- Un segundo más en su compañía es todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien, pero sé que al hacerlo el vacío en mi pecho aumentará cuando intente hacerme a la idea de que esa fuera nuestra última vez…

-"Pasaré con un amigo antes de ir a casa. No te preocupes…"- ¡Ja! Como si le importara… Si alguien te quiere busca la forma de no herirte, de pasar tiempo contigo aunque este sólo sea de calidad más que cantidad…

-"Bien, entonces… esperaré a que me llames…"

-"¿Más de lo que ya lo he hecho?"- No puedo evitar que salga el reclamo. Sé que lo amo, pero también siento que lo odio. Me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, de haberlo besado, de haber entrado a su mundo y aún más de haberme interesado en él. Debí ser cobarde, debí correr cuando pude. Como me gustaría ser del tipo de persona que no siente como este hombre…

-"Esperaré tu mensaje."- Es todo lo que dice, y vuelve a dejar un beso en mi mejilla. No emito comentario alguno, tomo mi bolsa y simplemente me alejo.

Mi primer pensamiento es que no deseo volver a verlo. No importa cuánto diga que lo ame, o cuanto me esfuerce en hacerme el fuerte para tragarme este dolor, un encuentro después de esto únicamente me traerá problemas. Yo intenté dar todo de mí en esta relación. Camus es un cobarde, y alguien así no me conviene. Yo no quiero tener en mi vida a alguien que nada más quiera darse a la mitad o lo que le convenga, quiero conmigo a alguien que esté dispuesto a compartir su vida con la mía, a reír o a llorar en mi compañía, no a alguien que sólo porque son difíciles las cosas quiera echarse para atrás de un brinco y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió nada. Huir es casi siempre el sendero más fácil y más bonito, pero quedarse a la batalla, aunque pesado y doloroso tiene una recompensa mil veces mejor.

Porque algo que te llega a las manos y que no adquieres con esfuerzo no vale lo mismo que algo por la que sudaste sangre y por lo que te esmeraste en conseguir.

Como bien dijo él: Mejor ahora que nuestros sentimientos no están en su total apogeo –aunque no sé si para mí sea tarde-, porque después, cuando él tire la toalla, no sé si lo podré soportar…

El proceso de desintoxicación será difícil, pero no imposible. Al menos tengo como consuelo pensar que el que se lo pierde es él y no yo, porque sé que aún tengo mucho que dar, y aunque no sea él, si me doy una oportunidad después, sé que será alguien grandioso que SI VALGA pena…

Y aun así… a pesar de su cobardía, de su desamor, de su frialdad… si el cambiara de parecer, si él amara… yo me tragaría todos mis insultos y le volvería a abrir las puertas de mi vida…

Intoxicación… necesito limpiar mi cuerpo y mi corazón…


End file.
